Five Years Time
by HicksyPixie13
Summary: It's been five years since Angel left. The Flock have been getting on with their lives Iggy and Nudge are together and so are Max and Fang but how long will their somewhat 'normal' lives last? FAXNESS! LOTS OF! NIGGY! & GELLA!SHOCKING!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy 4th FanFic! (I really have to stop making more till I finish these:/) lol PLEASE PWEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT :) ;)**

**DISCLAIMER! (YES IT'S REALLY A DISCLAIMER!) I do not own the Maximum Ride flock or any other characters or things that can be disclaimed! **

**Oh and just finished Fang book 6! I admit it I cried so much at the end we needed to get a new pillow as it was soaked in tears! :'( COME BACKK FANG! That comment is nothing to do with this story just wanted everyone to know my pain! :( Now have to wait till MARCH next YEAR for book 7 am going to die of bordem waiting! Tho cannot die then I won't be able to read the book. Blast.**

**:D I am weird lol R&R please **

**Fly on**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It's been five years to this day since she was celebrating her 8th birthday with us. It's been five years to this day since she turned her back on the only family she ever knew – the Flock. It's been five years since she went missing... it's been five years since I lost my Angel.

"She'll be back." Whispered Fang wrapping his arms around my waist as I stared at the sky out of the front window, it was annoying how he knew exactly what I was thinking without actually being able to mind read like my little Angel.

"You've said that every day since she went." I moaned turning around and putting my arms around his neck.

"Have I?" He asked pulling me closer kissing my neck

"Yes. For a full five years!" I said to then have Fangs soft lips touch mine and to kiss for a good solid half hour our kisses getting hungrier. Only once we had stopped I suddenly began to feel guilty. Me, Fang and Iggy were now 21 and living together in the same flat with Nudge. Iggy was engaged to Nudge (who was now 19) while me and Fang were engaged too and planning our wedding. I had stacks and stacks of wedding magazines shared out between me and Nudge. While we were all planning our futures together Gazzy was still missing his younger sister. He is now 18 and had a thing for Ella (20) though she didn't realise as she was still upset that Iggy had chosen Nudge over her. Gazzy was hoping that she might fall for him in her grief, I have told him many a time that wasn't going to happen in a month of Sundays, he just replied with I have my ways and set off for work. He is in the bomb squad of the army so spends a lot of the time away from home although he knows he can crash on the sofa whenever he gets back for a while but that's once in a blue moon we are just glad he is still alive and not in pieces somewhere in Afghanistan. **(Sorry to all those guys we have lost over there (British and American) we mourn you all :'( hope you can get back soon) **But for the first year without Angel had been a terrible time, we were all moping around as if one of our legs had been cut off. We didn't realise how much of a conversation we had had with her or how many hours a day we spent arguing before she did bambi eyes and she got her way. Nudge had lost her little sister, her shopping partner (now me as Ella is still a bit frosty around her), while I had lost my little baby, my Angel. Even though she tried to get rid of me as a leader I still went back to her I still wanted to be part of her life. As rough as our childhood had been I tried to make it as good as I could and clearly failing.

"Max? Come on no matter how long you stand there and think about Angel she isn't going to reappear magically out of nowhere. You have to look forward not back. We tried but ultimately it was her decision to leave" Said Fang with a logic I couldn't argue with.

"I try to look forward I do, then I start thinking that Angel would like to be here and then I realise that she's not so then I start thinking about what we used to do." I replied a tear forming but was blinked back quickly.

"I know, I know." He sighed pulling me over to the sofa, sat me down and hugged me hard. "We're all missing her. We all are." He added kissing me on my forehead, rocking slightly.

"I thought she loved us. Well at least _liked_ us enough to stay or tell us where she was going." I sobbed now making a considerable wet patch on Fangs newly bought black t-shirt. "Sorry I'm ruining your shirt." I sniffed wiping my eyes.

"It doesn't matter at least it's you ruining it and not Gazzy trying to make some sort of explosive with it." He laughed making me laugh as well, remembering the time when Iggy and Gazzy tried to make a new fuse for their bombs and set fire to most of their clothes and Fangs too, plus somehow the table cloth which they hadn't even touched. It still had visible evidence it had been in a fire. "How did they set fire to the table cloth?" He asked through the laughing

"I have. No idea." I replied falling over – on the sofa – from laughing so much. Fang instantly took the opportunity to kiss me again, he pinned me against the sofa and put his soft lips against mine. I wrapped one of my legs seductively around him pulling him closer raising up and down his leg then putting my arms around his neck while his found my waist. We stopped once to let Fang pull his shirt off and carried on, while both of my legs – seemingly having their own minds – wrapped themselves around him. Fang and I became sort of frantic as if it was the last time we would ever see each other, we calmed down a bit once someone walked through the door.

"Get a room!" Shouted Iggy throwing what felt like some coats on us.

"We're in one." Replied Fang

"Ha ha funny" Said Iggy sarcastically in the kitchen

"I didn't think we were that noisy." I said to Fang who just shrugged his shoulders and was just about to lean down and kiss me again when Nudge ran in and started talking. He instantly grabbed his shirt and started tugging it on.

"ZOMG! Anyway Max we need to go through things in the mags and decorations. Oh and we still need to go shopping for dresses, your mum should come with us what about Ella? Is she still unhappy with me? I mean why it was Iggy's decision just because I'm more understanding and know how to be with him." She nattered making Fang roll his eyes

"Yeah I know we do, and Ella still is very unhappy though I think she is starting to like the idea of being with Gazzy." I said sitting on Fangs knee leaning back into him.

"Umm... Fang do you mind leaving for a bit I need to talk to Max on her own" Said Nudge

"Sure." He replied simply picking me up and putting me down next to where he sat while he got up and walked into the kitchen where Iggy had set the kettle going.

"Max. Do you know like how long we bird kids would be pregnant? I mean normal people are pregnant for 9 months what about us?" She asked quietly once he had left the room.

"Well my mum said it could be between four to four and a half months. Why?" I asked

"Well Max I _am_ pregnant." She confessed

"Oh my god, Nudge how long ago did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago. I haven't told Iggy yet, I don't know how to. I was really scared telling you because I thought you'd kick me out because then it'd be too crowded. I mean this flat wasn't made for three let alone five and one more that's only ever here for a few days a year!" She explained

"Oh Nudge! I would never kick you out! Iggy is still here and he almost set fire to the place!" I pointed out

"Well I still don't know how to tell Iggy, help me please." She pleaded

"Alright but you have to tell him properly I will only hint at it ok?" I said knowing that this probably will be happening to me with Fang if I know he would like to have kids. I got up patting her on the shoulder and walked into the kitchen where Fang was leaning against the silver fridge with a cup of tea in his hand mid sentence talking to Iggy about cars or could be wedding cars - though I know not to be that hopeful - who was pouring his cup.

"Hey Igg what would you think of having a kid?" I asked folding my arms leaning next to Fang who gave me a confused look.

"Uh... I'm not sure really. I suppose it would be nice but I don't know how I'd cope with the noise. Are they noisy?" He replied finishing pouring his cup and looking up in the general direction of me.

"Not sure really don't think they all are." I answered "What about you Fang? Would you like kids?" I asked as he put his cup down and pulled me gently on top of him putting his arms around my waist

"Yeah I don't see why not. But this flat won't take any more people clearly. What're you planning? Are you pregnant?" He asked suddenly sounding half worried half excited **(very much possible)**

"Haha no I'm not, although... I could be if..." I said not finishing my sentence raising my eyebrows at him making him flash one of his to-die-for smiles at me. "But first. NUDGE! Get yourself in here!" I shouted poking my head around the kitchen door. She was sat reading one of our thousands of magazines, she sighed and got up, jumped over the sofa – it's quicker than walking around it – and walked into the kitchen. I pushed her over to Iggy, and she took his hands in hers.

"Iggy, Nudge has something she needs to tell you." I said starting them off as they were just stood there silently, while I went over to Fang grinning.

"What's going on?" He whispered to me

"You'll see." I replied simply

"Go on Nudge. What is it?" Asked Iggy curiosity in his voice

"Well umm... Iggy you're going to be a father." She said quickly


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Iggy face was a mixture of shock, excitement and confusion, his mouth dropped almost hitting the ground before trying to say something but just opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

"Nudge are you sure?" Was about all he could manage at that moment.

"Yes positive. Iggy I'm pregnant!" She said her hands shaking.

"Haha oh Nudge that's brilliant!" He shouted hugging her tightly, I looked up at Fang who seemed shocked as well but was grinning through it. "When's it due? I'll need to find a job won't I? I mean we're only just funding a wedding let alone a baby!" Asked Iggy

"Umm... could be in about 4 months and maybe as mine isn't paying much plus apparently the firm is going bust." She told us grimacing

"Oh well it'll be nice to have a little kid around the place." I said joining in the conversation.

"Yeah I suppose." Replied Nudge

"Where will it go though?" Asked Iggy now suddenly worried "This place is too small and with two weddings coming up we won't have enough money to buy a new place will we-?"

"That's what you lot think." I cut in smiling looking between the confused faces.

"Well this is new to me." Said Fang wrapping his strong arms around me, looking confused

"Haha it would be. I, me, am getting a promotion which is bringing in three times my normal pay!" I giggled practically bouncing up and down; the rest of them just stared at me their mouths wide open to then start laughing and grabbing glasses and a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

"Whoa hang on lady with a baby here! Can't have alcohol" said Nudge seriously putting her hands on her stomach then to burst out laughing and pour herself a glass of lemonade so it still looked like champagne.

"Cheers!" We all shouted laughing and knocked our glasses together.

"So how much exactly would you be getting?" Asked Fang taking a sip of his drink

"Put down your glass before I tell you." I warned and he did so as well as Iggy and Nudge "Well before I was on £60,000 wasn't well times that by three and you get my new wage of £180,000!" I said gleefully practically bouncing through the ceiling. It took a while for it to sink in and they started celebrating some more.

"That's amazing babe" Congratulated Fang hugging me again snaking his strong arms around my hips kissing me gently on my lips. We let go and turned to Iggy and Nudge kissing each other as if it was the last time they'd see each other. I looked up and Fang grinning knowing they took the mess out of us when we did that and now they were doing the same. I grabbed hold of Fangs hand and lead him out of the kitchen and into our room, the walls black – Fang's fault not mine he bought the flat without me knowing and did the decorating by himself. The jet black walls covered in pictures of me and him together hugging and some kissing, one though took pride of place it was a group photo. Angel and Gazzy on the front row with Total and Akila – the newly weds – behind them was Nudge and Iggy hugging and me and Fang next to them hugging as well. There we had defeated Itex and had just been at Total and Akila's wedding and we were all dressed in our wedding clothes, I still had my dress from that day hung up in the wardrobe next to Fang's suit. We had a double bed – of course we were old enough now well we were old enough about six years ago to be honest. There wasn't really much else except a wardrobe – obviously – it was very small but at least it had a bathroom connected to it. I pushed Fang's shoulder making him fall on our bed, he laid there grinning up at me in the darkness he reached out and grabbed my waist pulling me on top of him. He pushed my hair out of the way and put it behind my ear; I ran my fingers through his hair while his hands found my waist – again. I leant down and left about half an inch between us, a smile on Fang's face knowing I was teasing him now. He put a hand on the back of my head and pulled me in putting his head on one side kissing me hungrily and passionately. I threw my arms around his neck enthusiastically trying to get closer then when he had moved his hand from my head I broke the kiss gasping for air. I got up quickly before he could catch me, grabbing the handle of the bathroom laughing at his shocked face that I ran off, as he got up to chase me I ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I saw his shadow turn around and walk away; once I knew he had walked far enough away I closed the door firmly and stripped to get into the shower the hot water relaxing my muscles and wings. I put my face under getting my hair wet then looked up into the shower head wetting my face I liked it for some reason. Then I turned around to grab the shampoo and when I opened my eyes I got a shock. Because who was stood behind me you ask? An axe murderer? A clown (I hate them)? An Eraser? No. Fang was. I turned slipping on the water around my feet not expecting him to be there. He caught me in his strong arms just before I landed on the floor flashing me one of his to-die-for-and-almost-did smile etched across his face at my shock, for him to instantly lean down and kiss me water dripping off of his eyebrows and stray bits of hair.

"You know." I said gasping for air again but getting lots of humidity instead as I regained my balance standing up.

"What?" He asked gasping as well

"I was hoping for a peaceful shower" I said putting my hands on my hips pouting a little

"And I was hoping to spend quality time with my wife to-be." He smirked back

"So quality time in your mind is sneaking up behind me in a shower?" I asked my head on one side

"Seems to be" He replied leaning in for another kiss, which he got back. Only this time he pushed me against the wall kissing me eagerly, pure excitement in his dark black eyes. "I love you." He whispered as we broke apart, putting his forehead on mine.

"But guess who loves you more." I whispered back laughing

"What's funny?" He asked looking a little hurt but smiling all the same

"Well I never expected this today to be honest; I wasn't expecting a new child into our little world."

"Don't tell me you're going all Angel on me again." He sighed looking at me as if he was pleading me to move on

"No I was just saying this day was getting better." I grinned putting my arms around his neck. Just as he was about to kiss me again the water suddenly became absolutely freezing? I squealed and ran out grabbing the first towel that came to my hand, wrapping it tightly around my body, as I looked up to see what had happened to see Iggy. He was there holding the tap of the hot water turning it off. Fang was close behind me also wrapping a towel around his lower half.

"What's up Igg?" I asked, he's only ever done this once before and that was to tell me Angel had gone missing. His glassy eyes searching the room for us

"Someone's at the door for you, and if I were you I'd put something on." He said "Don't get your hopes up it's not Angel." He added as if he could see my face lighting up, his own face becoming slightly confused "Were you in the shower with Max?"

"Uh... yeah." Replied Fang looking slightly apprehensive at telling his best mate

"Well done mate." Whispered Iggy to Fang patting him on the back, who just chuckled

"Iggy"

"Yes"

"You need to practise your whispering skills." I whispered loudly **(So possible I did just one minute ago!) **patting him on his back and walking out of the bathroom into my room, grabbing the first jumper I came across most likely Fangs but it was warm so I didn't care. I put on the big jumper and a pair of loose, long pyjama shorts and picked up my clothes I had already worn putting them into the washing basket on the way to the front door. As I neared the door I could hear someone knocking loudly on the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming cool it!" I shouted fumbling with some keys, once I had unlocked the door expecting Gazzy or someone from work only to be in for a shock

"Max!" The person said clearly happy to see me, I would have been if it wasn't a certain tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, male model looking winged boy.

"Oh for God's sake Dylan! Can't you take a f#*king hint? I. Don't. Like. You. Leave. Me. Alone!" I said slowly hoping he would understand shutting the door but he put his foot in the way.

"No, Max I can't let you do this to yourself."

"Do what? Be happy? Be with the person I love the most?" I asked furiously my fists clenched at my sides

"Be with him! You _need_ me! I was made for _you_! _I_ am your perfect other half!" He argued

"But Dylan, _you_ weren't there at the beginning! _You_ weren't there when I needed someone to help me make the right decision! _You_ weren't there when I needed you the most! _You_ weren't there fighting Erasers coming in from all directions! _You_ weren't and aren't my right hand man, the guy _I_ love. Dylan I love him more than you love me and let's be honest here it's not really love, you have just been told to feel that way!" I shouted in his face which was flinching every time I shouted 'you'. I heard a door shut behind me quietly and I spun around my wet hair fanning out around me droplets of water parting with my hair and making contact with the wall. Fang was stood there looking slightly gobsmacked – well at least he was wearing more than just a towel, not that I'm complaining – I had no idea how long he had been stood there but he looked pretty pleased. He padded over to me his bare feet hitting the carpet heavily but making almost no sound at all, a smile etched across his face. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me standing behind me as I turned to Dylan a smug smile on my face.

"Go on. Argue back." I said then spun the ring on my finger, looked down at it and held up my hand in his face "Oh look, one thing standing in the way of your little plan." I added twirling it around my ring finger with my thumb. Fang put his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck hopefully not _just_ to annoy Dylan. As he shifted from foot to foot in the door way his face was growing considerably redder with anger, eyes narrowing glaring at Fang and his hands curled into fists.

"You're getting married? To _that_?" He spat making Fang let go of me and stand in front of me. I tapped him on the shoulder and as he looked slightly down at me, with my hands on my hips giving him a look meaning 'yeah-you-don't-have-to-stand-there-to-protect-me-from-him-remember-the-Erasers?' He got the meaning and nodded moving so he was standing next to me. Dylan and Fang seemed to just be staring at each other both showing a new kind of hatred for the other. I was getting pretty bored of the silence so I coughed to get their attention.

"Dylan just leave already. You're not wanted here, and get it out of your head that I'm ever going to be with you. 'Cause it's not going to happen. Go out and get a girlfriend some girls would really fall for you, while I've already fallen for someone. Go find someone for you that can make you happy." I said slightly sympathetically.

"But _you_ make me happy! It's _you_ I would fall over and over again for!" He argued back desperately, I just shook my head knowing I was fighting a battle that he would fight for until the end.

"Dylan! Listen to me! It's. Not. Going. To. Happen! I may make you happy, but you don't make me happy. Surely if you love me as much as you claim you do, you'll let me be happy above your own happiness?" I questioned sort of pleading him to go away, Fang at my side suddenly became very quiet as I looked at him he was studying his feet. I gently touched his arm and as he looked at me, he looked the closest to tears I'd ever seen him. I suddenly felt guilty as we'd been through this before when he thought he was endangering the flock and left but I had found him and persuaded him to come back. I really didn't want a repeat of that, the amount of tears shed over that week could have flooded New York! Dylan though oblivious to all of this nodded and turned to leave but he quickly walked in and kissed me. Fang just went mental he punched Dylan's head and he smashed against the wall. I stood back watching Fang punch Dylan in his stomach and his face and how Dylan never fought back. Fang shouted at him between punches;

"DON'T *PUNCH* KISS *PUNCH* MY *PUNCH* WIFE *PUNCH* YOU *PUNCH* DICK *PUNCH*" He stood up and walked over to me pulling me into a hug. From behind his back I saw Dylan getting up and walking to the door, he stopped in the door way and looked at me.

"Staying with him would be like living with an unexploded bomb. But remember there's always space in my heart for you." And with that last comment he left the metal stairs clanking with every step he took. We broke our hug and I went to lock the door and turned to Fang.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being there... through everything." I replied taking his hand entwining our fingers; with my other hand I wiped away a stray tear.

"Hey? Come on don't cry" Fang said softly hugging me kissing my cheek

"Sorry" I croaked out my mouth dry somehow

"There's nothing to be sorry about, yeah?" He reassured putting his forehead on mine, his eyes looking straight at mine.

"I love you" I whispered not breaking our staring thing which wasn't really staring as we were blinking.

"I love you too" He whispered back closing the miniscule gap between us, our lips locking together passionately, tongues passing each other as they were granted access, our noses brushing together as we moved our heads trying as hard as we could to get closer. I threw my arms around Fang's neck as we bashed against the wall, his hands wandering down caressing my body before they reached my hips.

Fang P.O.V.

How to recover from beating up a complete douche? Make out with your fiancé in the middle of the hallway, get slightly over eager and end up pressing her against the wall. Although it has to be said it calmed me down massively, that knob head Dylan thinking that he can just kiss her and I'll let it slide or Max would suddenly go to him or both. Not happening! I am marrying her for the right reasons; I love her so much I can't explain it. He would only marry her to annoy me. Ugh, it makes me angrier just picturing him stood there at the end of the aisle waiting for her. Memo to self _never_, never invite Dylan or go near him again! Don't tell him what our new address will be, if we move which let's be honest we need to if we want to start a family, and house Iggy's as well! I suddenly realised that I was dying for some air so I reluctantly pulled back breathing deeply, Max's heavenly scent filling my nose. She looked me with pleading eyes then what she said next took by surprise.

"Never leave me." She whispered

"I won't, I can't. I love you too much you know that." I replied confused looking at her trying to figure what was up, I could usually find out but she was hiding it pretty well this time.

"Good" She breathed sounding quite relieved "Because guess what?" she added playfully

"What?"

"I love you more!" She said happily pulling me into the front room to find Nudge and Iggy on the sofa like a couple of teenagers well Nudge still technically was as she had the word teen on the end of her age. I raised my eyebrows as Nudge looked up to us and got up off of the sofa and came up to us.

"Oh hey you two was that Dylan?" Asked Nudge concerned

"Yeah" Mumbled Max

"Well we were going over baby names and I have no clue what to call it to be honest. Well if it's a girl maybe Courtney but that seems a tad normal I mean I'd like it to have a name that people won't think of straight away, you know. And for a boy I thought Jake but then Iggy thought of what was it darling? Oh yeah, yeah Karl but I to be honest want one that –"

"People won't think of straight away." Finished Max looking at Nudge shaking her head and I was frankly baffled on how Nudge could say all that on one breath.

"Did I 'eck say Karl" Protested Iggy laughing

"You _so_ did!" argued Nudge playfully punching Iggy's shoulder and he pretended it hurt but was still laughing "What do you think? I mean its all well and good going over baby names with us but have you seriously thought about it? It's a big thing to decide you know! Bigger than actually deciding on having the kid."

"We didn't actually decide though did we? I mean it just happened." Said Iggy turning his head to Nudge's direction where she just shrugged

"I'm shrugging Iggy" She told him

"And I'm rolling my eyes." Said Max walking into the kitchen, she came back out again looking confused her eyebrows furrowed cutely as she was thinking. "What did I go in there for?"

"No idea." I replied looking at her flashing one of my smiles which always made her smile back and go slightly red.

"Come on Max what would you call your child if it was a girl?" Asked Nudge moving along the sofa so that she could sit down next to her, Max walked over to the empty spot while I leaned against the window sill arms crossed waiting for her answer. Now I was curious.

"I'm not sure, umm... Kyra? Chance? I like them two." She said then to look up at me "What about you Fang? What would you call our daughter if we had one?"

Now I was being put on the spot, I hadn't thought of it mainly because Max's mum Dr. Martinez usually gave me a glare meaning you-get-my-daughter-pregnant-I'm-going-to-kill-you.

"Umm... I like Kyra. Felicity? Dynasty?" I said off the top of my head.

"Ooh I like Dynasty." Agreed Max nodding

"What about a boy?" Asked Nudge curious now looking between us

"Well... Miles?" Max said looking at me and I nodded

"I like that. Umm... can't think of any more... Shayne? Shayde?"


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM IT IS IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY TO GO ON! :O **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

Max P.O.V.

The past week has been hard, Dylan has been constantly following me and Fang it's getting slightly repetitive now. I had almost found the right dress, just as the big day loomed. Mine and Fang's day was first then 2 months later it would be Nudge and Iggy's, we were all running around like our hair was on fire. Well Nudge and I were the guys seemed to be taking it slowly and relaxed. Nudge was getting quite large too, the baby was due in a month and a half and she was worrying her little head off whether it was going to be early or late, I just told her to calm down and that everything would be fine like a good friend. Though I was worried myself we still hadn't been accepted for the house. We were trying to buy it from these people who, obviously, wanted to sell their home – God knows why it is beautiful, huge white house overlooking the beach – but they weren't in the country when we put an offer in and now we don't know whether they know we have or what it's just so confusing! Another thing to add to the long list of things to get sorted in a short space of time!

"Fang! Get UP! Your suit is coming in... SHIT half an hour and you're not even up. FANG!" I shouted, I know he had one for Totals wedding but it's a bit small I mean it's about 6 years old now!

"Hmmwhasup?" He answered groggily from under the sheets. He looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept, I'd been up 4 hours – it was 10 o'clock now – and he still wasn't up hhmmm should I threaten him with an Eraser attack? Nope I'll just shout at him instead.

"Come on" I grabbed his hand attempting to pull him out but he was more awake than he let on and pulled me onto the bed and into his arms.

"Got loads of time" he muttered kissing up my neck

"Half an hour"

"Loads" He made his way up to my ear

"Not loads! Half an hour! As much as I'd like to lay here and kiss you we need to get stuff ready!"

"Yeah... I know" He sighed rolling on his back; he looked a bit hurt but closed his eyes again so he looked peaceful. I sighed at his irresistible face and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. He quickly grabbed my hips and flipped us around so I was underneath him.

"Sneaky" I whispered and Fang pressed his soft lips to mine. Our kisses got rougher and he started grinding his hips into mine. I let out the occasional groan which spurred him on causing more moans from me. Just as he was slowing both of us were running on our last breaths when a small boom shook the flat. We paused opening our eyes looking at each other puzzled. Fang rolled his eyes and finished the kiss.

"Gazzy's home" He whispered

"Does he not know how to use a door bell?"

"This is Gazzy. Why use a door bell when he has explosives?"

"God that makes him sound like a terrorist" Fang chuckled at my comment and kissed me on the lips twice before getting up and walking over to the wardrobe and pulled out a (surprise surprise) black t-shirt and boxer shorts. "Hmm would have thought you would have grown out of the black phase" I joked

"Really? Sorry to disappoint" He smiled pulling the clothes on

"I'm not complaining"

"Good" He kissed me quickly on my cheek; I grabbed his hand and walked out to the door.

"Gazzy!" I shouted watching him walk up the clanging metal steps a giant backpack on his back, all dressed in sandy khaki uniform. His face lit up as I ran down to meet him hugging him tightly and he hugged me back.

"God it's good to be home" He high fived Fang before hugging him too "So come on fill me on the news what's been happening then?" He clapped his hands throwing his bag on the floor and jumping onto the sofa.

"Well... Nudge has lost her job..."

"Aaaww"

"Yeah... and well she's expecting as well"

"Expecting what?"

"A kid. She's pregnant"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... and before you ask yes it is Iggy's"

"Whoa... God I've been away a long time haven't I?"

"A long time yeah glad your back though"

"When's the big day then? Can't be that long away, came back just for it"

"It's in about 2 weeks… not even that 1 and a half!" Then there was a knock at the door "Make yourself at home that'll be your suit" I ruffled Gazzy's hair and pecked Fang on his lips before making my way to the door. "Hey cheers for delivering I'm sorry the house is a bit of a mess"

"It's perfect" Replied surprise surprise Dylan

"And it's mine and Fang's so if you don't mind I'm waiting for a delivery" I attempted to close the door but he put his foot there. "Fuck off Dylan!"

"Hey do you want this suit or not?" Great he's the delivery guy? Note to self use different wedding clothes shop.

"Yeah I want it" Snatching it from him "Thanks" I scribbled my signature on the slip of paper

"Touchy" I slammed the door in his face, God he could get so irritating. I kicked the door open into the living room and handed Fang his suit. He had his eyebrows raised at me in a way asking what-the-fuck-was-that-about?

"Dylan" I answered and he let out an exasperated sigh

"Dick just can't get a life"

"Whoa what's been going on with Dylan?" Asked Gazzy interested looking between us

"He just won't leave us alone. Since like a few weeks ago he came over and just decided that I couldn't decide for myself who I loved and that he was and I quote 'I was made for _you_! _I_ am your perfect other half'"

"Whoa can you say desperate much?"

"I know stupid… freak whatever you want to call him I know I got at least a hundred different names for him."

"I've got more" Added Fang putting an arm around my shoulders

"Anyway how's the army going?"

"Not bad not bad at all. Some good guys over there not going to come back for a while yet feel sorry for them like but-"

"Oh god Gazzy do you have a suit?" I interrupted as it just flashed into my mind that the last one he had he burnt in a bomb along with half of Fangs wardrobe and the table cloth.

"Uh… no"

"So what were you planning on wearing? Ok its fine, fine just talk to Nudge about it she'll get one ordered I am not doing it if he's coming back again." I shook my head and walked to my room, setting the suit down on the bed. Nudge and Iggy will be back soon, Iggy better not set fire to anything. Arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned back into Fang.

"Gazzy's gone out to see Ella" He murmured into my ear

"Big surprise there, how do you like your suit"

"Is it black?"

"Do you not trust me? Of course it's black. Gotta wear a white shirt though"

"I can stand that" He smirked kissing my neck "Should we finish what we started this morning?"

"We could…"

"Or…?"

"Dunno…"

"Got anything better to do…?"

"I suppose not…"

"Well then…?" He spun me around and pressed his lips to mine

"Fang. Suit. Try. On" I pulled away from him and gave him the suit.

"Why?" He asked

"Because I want to know I got the right size. You're difficult to find the right size, because you're tall and have muscles" I punched him gently in his stomach; he smirked back at me "Well then? Go on, please."

* * *

**Well guys this isn't my best so I am so sorry plus I needed Gazzy back you know. **

**And if you guys could help me I need ideas for the wedding dress, Max's or Nudge's either will help please :D Coz you love me!**

**Please REVIEW! Sorry it was late :/ but have been overloaded with homework and a trip to Scotland! Woop woop :D**

**Remember! REVIEW! AND HELP ME PLEASE! :D REVIEW **

**xxx**

**GUYS! NEED HELP SERIOUSLY THE STORY CANNOT GO ON UNTIL I GET IDEAS FOR THE DRESSES! NUDGES AND MAXS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE *BAMBI EYES* PLEASE HELP ME I AM DESPERATE! **

**thanks **

**HicksyPixie**


	4. Check List and Fang's lips

**Ok so here's chappy four and please please help me with the ideas for the wedding dresses (Both Nudge and Max) oh and their respective bridesmaid dresses (Ella's too!) It would help me so so so much please I would love you so so so much. And I will give a shout out to the person who actually reviews with help!**

Cheers

Hicksy

xxx

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Checklist:

Fang's suit – Check

Iggy's suit – Check

Gazzy's suit – Check

Ella's bridesmaid dresses (for mine and Nudge's) – Check x 2 (Paid for by mum)

Nudges Maid of Honour dress for mine – Check bought when getting Ella's

My Maid of Honour dress for Nudges – Check also bought when getting Ella's

Flowers – Check (though they're Nudges idea and problem she's getting them for both weddings I just agreed and paid for mine it kept her quiet and stopped her from doing bambi eyes)

Decoration – Check (again Nudge's idea and problem)

Guest lists – Sorta check (Mum's doing that)

Nudge's dress – Still no (She's SO picky! They're either the wrong seasons dress or last years colour and style! She'll never be happy!)

My dress – Almost yes (So, so close to finding the right one. Don't care whether it is the wrong seasons dress or crap like that. If I like it I'll wear it. Simple)

Rings (Nudge's) – Iggy's sorting it with Fang

Rings (Mine) – Fang's hopefully sorting it with Iggy

Cars – God knows

Honeymoons – No clue

Hen nights – No clue (Oh god whatever they have planned it better not be that bad)

Stag nights – Check apparently (Haha apparently Gazzy has sorted it and I can't wait to know what he's got planned :D)

Baby due date – Getting closer (I'm getting stressed just watching Nudge stress)

House – CHECK! FINALLY ACCEPTED! Woohoo! We have a new house! YAY!

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything Maximum" A voice cut through my thoughts

"Hmm?" I glanced up from my computer screen clicking my pen absentmindedly; I noticed it was my boss a sexist creep. Constantly greasy brown hair, horrible voice, moustache a proper slime ball you know the type.

"I need a word in my office" He sneered

"Which one? You've got a whole dictionary to choose from"

"My office please"

"That's three" I muttered standing up and followed him into his office

"Miss –"

"Mrs soon"

"*sigh* Ok. Mrs Ride I have had numerous complaints not only from my personal secretary but from others who work here"

"And…?"

"I am sorry but this is unacceptable. I have been letting this go for a number of months now"

"And what have I said that's so bad?" I folded my arms and glared at him

"*sigh* you have continually called my secretary a 'bitch', 'slag', 'slut' you have also told her 'find your own boyfriend whore' and 'if I gave a penny for your thoughts I would expect change'."

"Yeah that was a good one" I smirked to myself, but she was thick as anything and constantly checking out Fang whenever he came around because we were going out or something and unfortunately she was a redhead ugh…

"I'm sorry but this cannot go on, Maximum, you're fired pack up your things and be out of the building by the hour"

"Huh? What the hell! What have I done? I've said some things sure but how pathetic is that?"

"I'm sorry"

"Hang on it's half a week before my wedding!"

"Your problem not mine"

"How am I going to pay for stuff?"

"Your husband has a job I presume?"

"He works behind a bar!"

"Gather your things and leave please" Ok now seeing as though I'm fired and I hate the guy and I'm Maximum Ride now is about the time I think I can get away with punching his lights out. And that's what I did. Before he knew what had happened I punched him underneath his chin, his head snapped back with a horrible crack and he fell to the floor. I walked around him and went back into my room picked up a few photos I had around the place and walked out past Barbie.

"Thanks thick shit"

"I'm not thick" She replied in a whiny squeaky voice

"Yeah sure, I bet you couldn't tell which way an elevator was going if you were given two guesses" I shouted walking down the stairs.

**At Home**

I opened the door not bothering on catching it as it crashed against the wall and put the photos on the window sill. I could hear loud music most likely coming from the garage. I shut the door with my foot and wandered through the house to find the bare wooden door leading into the garage. I knocked but with the music blasting through it I doubt he would have heard, I'm amazed he hadn't deafened himself yet. The song blasting out was I'm Yours by The Script.

'_You touch these tired eyes of mine__  
__And map my face out line by line__  
__And somehow growing old feels fine__  
__I listen close for I'm not smart__  
__You wrap you thoughts in works of art__  
__And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

_I may not have the softest touch__  
__I may not say the words as such__  
__And though I may not look like much__  
__I'm yours__  
__And though my edges may be rough__  
__And never feel I'm quite enough__  
__It may not seem like very much__  
__But I'm yours_

_You heeled these scars over time__  
__Embraced my soul__  
__You loved my mind__  
__You're the only angel in my life__  
__The day news came my best friend died__  
__My knees went week and you saw me cry__  
__Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

_I may not have the softest touch__  
__I may not say the words as such__  
__And though I may not look like much__  
__I'm yours__  
__And though my edges may be rough__  
__And never feel I'm quite enough__  
__It may not seem like very much__  
__But I'm yours_

_I may not have the softest touch__  
__I may not say the words as such__  
__I know I don't fit in that much__  
__But I'm yours'_

I opened the door after listening to the song and looked in; he was punching the punch bag which Gazzy had stuck an Erasers face on. Where he got the picture I won't know. I watched him for a while just staring at his bare torso, heaven is a place on earth and it's in a garage? Great I was brought up in a dog crate in hell and now I've made it to heaven.

"Fang?" No response no matter I'll just stare at him a bit longer.

"FANG!" I yelled I couldn't stand just being able to stare I needed him close to me his lips on mine; he turned quickly around and smiled at me walking over putting a towel over his shoulders

"HEY!" He shouted turning the music off "What you doing home?"

"Uh… Got fired" I replied putting my arms around his neck, his eyebrows rose as he put his arms around me

"Why?"

"Ummm… You know me well enough. I don't like some one I tell them. They didn't like it so complained and here I am in your arms"

"How are we going to pay for stuff?"

"How many years did we live on the run stealing stuff?"

"We're not kids anymore"

"And…?" He smirked and pressed his lips to mine, I grabbed the towel that was around his neck and pulled it so I was leading him back out of the garage. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

I had no idea where he was taking me through the house but he stopped pulling back from the kiss, grinning at me pulling me tighter into him. I saw a black wall behind him, I had allowed him one black wall in our room but he kinda got two as he won just because he is _the_ best kisser in the world. I weaved my hands through his silky black hair as he sat down heavily on the bed. I leaned into him and he laid back, his hands on my hips as I straddled his. I looked around the room and muttered.

"Hmmm… What to do… What to do…?" I looked down into his black eyes and laid down on top of him, he was smirking and held me closer. "Well we could always…" I drifted off as he pressed his lips to mine, hands wandering up my back pulling my top up the further they got. Soon my top had been fully discarded and Fang had rolled on top of me getting more and more passionate with every little movement of his mouth and hips. He pulled away and we were both gasping for air. He started kissing my neck softly as I was still trying to regain my breath, every time his lips touched my skin electric shocks shot through me. Fang stopped and looked straight at me our faces so close our noses were touching, he had kinda pinned me down beneath him.

"I love you Maximum" He breathed, I saw him visibly shiver as I ran a finger down his bare chest then wrapped my arms around him playing with some of his feathers.

"Good" I whispered into his ear, still playing with some of his feathers. He took my hand and moved it so it was flat on his chest feeling every beat of his heart which was making mine quicken. He pressed his lips to mine, this time he was just that little bit quicker and that little bit rougher. His hands caught the hem of my pants and pulled them off taking his own shorts with them throwing them onto the floor. And let me tell you, Fang isn't just an amazing kisser, if you know what I mean.


	5. Did I see that?

**This is long awaited I know, and also sorta key to the story yay be happy lol and of course there is FAX and shocker at the end you'll have to read all the way through to see what it is! =D hehe please don't kill me =P**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

We lay together breathing heavily in each other's arms; I had my head on Fang's chest and his arms wrapped around me, drawing circles in between my wings. I closed my eyes letting the sound of our breathing and Fang's heart beat envelop me.

_Beep Beep_

Thank you phone for ruining the moment! I sighed and sat up glancing around the room for my phone.

_Beep Beep_

Oh yeah I remember it was in my pocket! I moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed my trousers searching through the pockets to find a message on my phone.

_JJ_

_Hey Max u still coming out 2night? We'll b R&R's half past 7 if u r._

_Hope u cn make it! It'll b amazin I promise u! Ella & Gazz r cuming n tell Nudge & Iggy they cn cum 2 I dnt have their numbers so I cudn't txt thm. REMEMBER WEAR SUMTHIN SHORT! _

_Ok tb Hun c yah soon_

_Xx_

Oh god I'd forgotten I had promised I was going to go out!

"What's up?" Asked Fang leaning on his elbows, his hair all over the place, I shuffled over to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Forgot I was going out tonight with JJ" I replied

"When?"

"About half past 7" He nodded pulling me back into him. He kissed me again lightly

"What's the time now?" He mumbled into my ear kissing my neck softly

"Half 6" I answered getting up and throwing open my wardrobe doors wide open. Now that question - what to wear? Fang came up behind me his arms wrapping his arms around me, almost protectively, kissing my shoulder. I stood there a while just looking at my wardrobe.

"You girl" He chuckled pushing me slightly

"Shocker I know" I replied pushing him back harder. Blindly I just stuck my hand into my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of short black denim shorts (sure to excite Fang) and a one shoulder deep red t-shirt that had a gold tiger on the front, it was quite baggy so my wings were hidden. I dove into the shower quickly and I pulled the clothes on and walked into the front room where Nudge and Iggy were sat together, with Fang, talking. As soon as he saw me they stopped and a smile spread on his face.

"You look beautiful" He tilted his head to get a better view

"Ah thank you" I took the compliment but decided to leave whatever it was they were talking about till later "Thought you were working?"

"He was but we heard that JJ was going out tonight and you were going and JJ told you that we could come so here we are and Fang's quitting his job, sorry that just blurted out, so we're all going out"

"Right ok... And you were going to tell me when?" I asked punching him as hard as I could

"Now" He answered rubbing his shoulder, I rolled my eyes and slipped on my black Nike high tops

"Let's go then" R&R's was basically just around the corner and as we were walking along the pavement, my eyes wandered across the road as a flash of blonde hair darted in the corner of my sight. I saw a head of blonde curls dive into a side alleyway making me stop in my tracks. Was that my imagination? Could that really be her?

"What's wrong?" Asked Fang letting the other two carry on in front

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" His eyebrows furrowed together

"That... her... across the road" I pointed and nodded to the entrance to the alley across the road. He glanced over his shoulder then turned back to me.

"There's nothing there"

"No there isn't now! But there was before" I snapped looking over his shoulder hoping that it would appear again. He glanced over too sighing before looking back at me.

"Come on" He took hold of my hand and gently pulled me along. Did he not believe me? Did I believe my own eyes? Could it actually be her after all this time? Questions floated around, clinging desperately to the front of my mind. And before I knew it we were walking through the door of R&R's and I got hug attacked by JJ.

"Oh my god you look lovely, I am jealous I want that top!" She started to natter and complain, filling us in with a couple years where we were doing our own thing. My mind kept wandering to that girl... vision? ... Illusion? ... Across the road. "Are you ok Max? You seem... distant?"

"It's nothing really, just thinking about you know wedding crap" I tried to smile convincingly

"This is why I organised this so you can take your mind off of things like that and you clearly haven't had enough to drink!" She stated getting up and getting another round of very alcoholic drinks.

We'd been out hours and were now walking back after having many drinks which caused my walking to be in less than a straight line. I almost tripped over my own feet and my arms caught Fangs arm to steady myself. He chuckled at me and got me up onto my feet properly, I looked to see if anyone else had seen me almost fall when across the road beneath an orange street lamp there she stood. Clear as day wearing a white dress, her golden curls falling over her shoulders, bright blue eyes staring over at my own brown pair. I let go of Fang the drunkenness fading from me as I started to walk out to the middle of the road. A horn blared. A car whizzed by so close to knocking me over. She disappeared. Fang dragged me back to the pavement gripping my shoulders trying to look me in the eye but I kept trying to look over to where she had been.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He yelled gaining my attention

"Did you not see her?" I asked and he let go of my shoulders sighing running his fingers through my hair

"See who?" He asked, humouring me

"Angel" I answered obviously

"She's been gone 5 years" He stated

"She must've come back"

She's been gone 5 years" He repeated "No note, no nothing"

"Yes I know" I snapped

"If she left no note on her own accord, why would she come back?" He asked with his irritating logic

"I don't know ok. All I know is that it _was_ her. _My_ Angel was stood there, underneath _that _street light, same hair, same eyes. I know it was her, Fang she was basically my baby I know what she looks like no matter what, no matter how long it's been since I last saw her, no matter how far away she is" I was almost pleading him to believe me, he was silent, his face expressionless, and he sighed. His eyes stayed with my own and as he broke our gaze, looking over the road he spoke.

"If it was her..." He drifted off choosing his words carefully "Then she'll come to us, she knows we're here" I nodded I knew it'd be hard for him to accept she was back, she had basically put him on death row claiming he was going to die. "Let's go" He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me along back home. I looked over my shoulder one last time at the other side of the road wishing she'd appear again so Fang could see, so he'd believe me.

Fang P.O.V.

Had Max gone completely nuts? Angel back? After all these years? I doubt it, I really do. I don't even know if her coming back would be a good thing. No I'm just being selfish now, of course she should come back. Max would finally be fully happy and our flock would be complete again. Though what if she's changed? Again. What if she wants to take over control of the flock again trying to get rid of Max? What if she's more powerful than before? What if she knows how to control her powers more and knowing Angel what if she has more powers? Had she gotten into trouble? Was she sent by someone – anyone? OR has she come back on her own accord just missed us... all of us? Is she ok? Had she been ill? How did she cope without us? Did she get lonely? How many times did she think about us?

I half smiled to myself the thoughts about her safety reminding me of the times when she had been hurt and telling her it was going to be ok, and how brave she had been not to cry about it. Memories of the Angel that was innocent and naive, sweet and childish, the Angel that didn't want control and power but stability and a sense of family, flooded back to me.

"You know I do want her back" I said catching Max off guard, she looked up to me and smiled

"So you don't think I'm crazy either?"

"You're always going to be crazy to me"

"Cheers mute" She pushed me and ever so slightly made me wobble. I rolled my eyes and kissed her gently as we reached our front door. Iggy and Nudge had left earlier than us with Gazzy and Ella. And as we walked through the front door we got a shock. There on the sofa was Ella kissing Gazzy? Wonder if their drunk?

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo what are your thoughts on the Gazzy/Ella coupling? What would you guys rather Drunk or Sober? You get to decide vote for which you'd rather see ! Review and at the end put drunk if you want them to be or (obv) Sober if thats what you want =D I don't mind either I have basics of both =P **

**Byyyyee =D ttfn ALL **

**xxx**

**Oh and for others reading Summer Holidays and Hit Me With Your Best Shot new chappies will be updated soon =P xxx very excited about your views on them =D **

**Please R&R !**


End file.
